Roommates
by FreakyTweakyBleu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a late teen entering college. But, upon ariving at the pre-destined schooling facility, he meets Naruto, the ever persistent and annoying boy whom he must share a dorm room with, no exceptions. R&R please. Yaoi SasuxNaru.
1. Light Switch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha. They souly belong to Kishimoto and Shounen Jump.

**Author's comment: **Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Light Switch

The day was cold as the heavily clothed boy trudged through the snow towards the college he would be attending that year. Scarf partially obscuring his face, his black bangs fell into his exhausted, circled eyes; the wind blew his bangs out of his face, revealing the solemn expression the boy wore. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he tried to ignore the frigid air, as he slowly made his way towards the large, extravagant building before him. It amazed him, slightly, how there were barely any other inhabitants here; just him, the frozen landscape and the empty fortress ahead. Though, fortress may not be the right word, but it sure looked like an empty castle from times long ago; stone-walls cracking and falling apart, windows dark and ominous, and the place had odd looking statues. He really didn't get why the school had gargoyles. Not that they could protect them from anything, they were just stones after all. Pausing, he saw cars parked outside in the parking lot adjacent to the large, seemingly never-ending structure, telling him that he truly wasn't the only one here; not that that mattered to him. Too many people got on his nerves anyway, he'd much rather be alone, where he could not feel the curious stares that constantly were riveted his direction whenever he entered a public facility. It wasn't like he was particularly interesting to look at, he just had that air about him that made every single living being want to stare at him; almost as if going 'who the hell is that kid?', he really couldn't take that anymore. The last time a girl looked at him, he very nearly yelled at her.

Reaching the front entrance, which were a pair of completely new doors randomly shoved into the stone foundation, as if the architects were too lazy to put some in properly and that looked decent, he shoved them open. Entering the building, he studied the large coliseum like room before him. To his left sat several red cushioned chairs, and some fake plants here and there to add to décor, a center table sat in the middle, laden with magazines and newspapers that were already outdated beyond reasoning; sometimes, he just couldn't get people at all. Now, looking to his right, he saw a huge billboard that held various pieces of paper, either telling the reader about a new group created or asking if anyone had seen some missing underwear. Snorting, he could not believe some idiotic person could lose their under garments. He continued onward to the desk, where a frazzled looking woman in her mid-thirties sat staring at a computer screen, holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her hair was dark brown, and tied up into a messy looking bun, and a pair of glasses hung low on her tiny, curved nose. She was really not that bad looking, if she hadn't have looked as if she had halfheartedly dressed that morning. Her clothes were mismatched and not very stylish, and her make up looked as if a two-year old had done it for her. Trying not to chuckle at the woman's odd appearance, he tapped the desk lightly with his fingers, trying to get her attention.

With a jump, the woman looked up at him with bloodshot, hazel eyes. "What do you want?" she demanded, patting dry the coffee that had spilled onto her gray plaid skirt. "If you're here for semester registration, you missed the deadline, pal."

What an odd woman to have at a front desk, he quietly observed to himself. "Don't get your skirt in a knot," he snorted, adjusting his bag that he was carrying. "I'm here because I rented a dorm room, and I need the key and its whereabouts given to me so I can be on my merry way." he said 'merry' in a sarcastic term, that the woman completely missed.

Frowning, she began searching for files, flipping on her computer with an annoying wuurr!. "What is your name?" she asked, tone still irritated.

Sighing, the boy let his bag fall to the floor with a soft thud. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he told her, exasperatedly. He could tell this was going to take longer than it needed.

"Sasuke…" the woman murmured to herself, scrolling through what looked like a long list of names. Tapping her finger against her chin, she continued to search the files, until she finally exclaimed, "Aha!" which made Sasuke flinch in annoyance, why was everyone so loud?

"Sasuke Uchiha, age nineteen…you're here to study…it just says 'na'." she said, puzzled.

"It's none of your business what I'm taking. Can I be on my way now? I'd like to be settled in and ready before class starts." Sasuke said irritated.

With an offended huff, the woman got up and walked through a door behind the desk. After a few moments of hearing her tossing things around beyond the small brown door, he watched as she returned, holding a key-ring and a file. Slapping them down onto the desk's surface loudly, she glared at him.

"There you are," she said, curtly. "You're sharing a room, I hope you know."

Of course Sasuke knew this, he wasn't stupid. That's why he was in this godforsaken college in the first place. These kind of places didn't just let idiots in you know. Taking the file and the key, he retrieved his bag from the floor and nodded to the woman. "I hope that coffee simmers down your frazzled attitude, or else all the students will run away. You were lucky I don't get frightened easily." he said, matter-of-factly, and walked off; leaving the poor woman to stare after him, appalled.

Following the halls, he tried to avoid any route that lead him to a particularly busy area, but alas, that was nigh on impossible. He passed the large rooms that held each subject, he even saw a couple with professors beyond the rectangle doors, working out their presentation for later that day. After leaving the classrooms behind, he soon came to the section of the dorms, and followed the staircase up, until he reached the third floor, as directed. Once there, he turned right and began making his way down, searching for a room numbered three-hundred thirty-three. He stopped before the door, looking down at his paper, then back up again. This was his room. Hopefully, his roommate wouldn't be such an-

Sasuke suddenly heard a crash come from behind the closed door, and he nearly dropped his bag when he heard a loud exclamation of, "Shit!". Stuffing the paper into his bag, he tried the doorknob to see if it was lock, which it wasn't, and opened the door timidly, both curious and cautious on what could lay beyond.

What first met his ebony eyes, was the fact that one half of the room was messy, as if a tornado had come through, tossing all the clothes, papers, posters and the like around until everything was in a disarray. After the initial surprise of the overabundance of clothes, he took in the scene fully, and his jaw fell open slightly. Laying on the floor, and what Sasuke had thought to be just an odd looking mound of clothes, was actually a blonde young man around the same age as he, maybe a tad taller and a bit more muscular. Wearing a black shirt with a red, flaming fox on the front, the boy pushed himself off the ground, shaking his head. Dusting off his worn out jeans, he rubbed his neck, a pained, exasperated expression on his face.

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke hesitantly knocked on the door, "Um, are you all right?" he asked the blonde boy, curiously. He may not like human contact, but he wasn't exactly heartless. Especially in the sense of being completely shocked. Normally, he would have found the whole situation amusing, and would not have cared. But right now, being so caught off guard by the whole thing, he couldn't help himself but ask.

Hand still in his spiky, blonde hair, the boy looked over at him with bright, ocean blue eyes, almost lazily, as if he didn't fully register the raven-haired to be there. "Huh?" he asked, blinking a few moments, then he shook his head. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just this stupid piece of crap."

Sasuke sighed, one more out of pure annoyance, although, sounded as if he was relieved. Letting go of the doorknob, he went over to the remarkably clean bed to the right of the room and promptly sat his stuff down. His other things would be arriving the next day, though, nowhere near as much as the blonde. He practically shuddered to think how much stuff that boy had hidden in those extra boxes.

"So you're my roommate?" the blonde asked suddenly, eyeing Sasuke with a curious air, which irritated the boy in question.

Shrugging, Sasuke sat on the bed, not saying a word. Maybe if he kept quiet, the boy would shut up. But, to no avail.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde proudly proclaimed after three seconds of silence, earning a groan from the raven-haired boy. Staring at Sasuke, he added, "You do plan to use some bed coverings, right? You'll freeze your ass off if you don't."

"I'm quite aware of the fact that my ass might freeze off if I don't have any blankets, thank you." he replied, pulling out a book, and laying back on the bed to read it. He tried to ignore the scrutinizing stare Naruto kept giving him, but it was really quite hard, considering the boy's eyes were of a brightest blue that intrigued him greatly.

After a few moments of having the blonde stare at him as if he was some item on display, Sasuke finally snapped. "What?"

Naruto shrugged and went back to picking up his clothes that he tried to stuff into a dresser that was much too small. It seemed he had finally shut his mouth, but Sasuke was ready for him to start speaking again; he appeared to be the type to never quit, and that bugged the raven haired boy.

Staring at his book, but not really reading the words, Sasuke kept watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye, his assumption of him not quitting was quite correct, seeing as how the boy now kept trying to stack a huge pile of lazily folded clothes that kept falling over. Each time it crumpled to the floor, Naruto would hastily stack it back up again, but the result would keep repeating itself, and the raven-haired boy could tell that the blonde was getting quite fed up with the whole thing. Sighing, Sasuke tried to ignore the ever persistent boy and tried to read the book he was holding, but the blonde was making it extraordinarily difficult.

"This stupid shit just won't stay upright!" Naruto finally exploded, glaring at the pile of clothes that sat on the ground, the mass of fabric seeming to taunt him. Childishly, he kicked the pile, causing them to go up into the air, then cascade down onto his bed.

"Why don't you fold them nicer? It might help, because your folding skills suck."

"Shut up, I didn't ask you."

"Could have fooled me," Sasuke shrugged still gazing at his book. He found the situation quite amusing, seeing as how Naruto had destroyed his own handiwork by kicking the clothes in frustration. Now, he'd have to start all over again. It would be wise of the blonde to heed his advice. But he was sure the persistent boy would keep doing things the hard way.

Fifteen minutes passed, and no sooner had the clock struck nine o'clock, did Naruto explode yet again. This time, Sasuke had been waiting for the rather loud outburst, and didn't even acknowledge the boy as he continued to stare at his book. He ignored as the blonde vehemently began shouting profanities at the unintelligent clothes. Really, the raven-haired boy did not know which one was the more idiotic, the unfolded clothes or the boy trying to accomplish a goal that had already been lost. It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. If Naruto did not shut up soon, he was going to end it.

"Oi," he finally said when Naruto began telling a shirt that he was going to screw over its mother, his voice and expression apathetic. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you out the window."

That got the blonde's attention, and he stopped talking to the fabric bundles to stare at Sasuke in disbelief, but that only lasted a moment, before the real trouble started. Enraged, Naruto glared at the raven haired boy with such detest, it made Sasuke blink in surprise. Either the boy had anger issues, or something else was bothering him, not the stupid, lifeless clothes that had appeared to anger the blonde so.

"You shut your fucking face," he told Sasuke with a growl, throwing the shirt to the ground. "What makes you think you're king of the dorm room?"

Sasuke eyed him carefully, trying to discern what the boy was capable of; and if this encounter could lead into something unpleasant. Coming to a conclusion, he said, "No, I don't think anything of this room. But I will throw you out if you don't take the situation seriously." he leaned to his side, setting his book down, and resting his head in the palm of his hand. "First, you can't stack clothes like that, especially with so many, when they aren't even folded. It's an avalanche just waiting to happen. Fold them neatly, then try and stack them. Also, don't stack them on the floor, you idiot. Put them on a chair, against the wall."

"Thank you pretty boy," Naruto grumbled, still angry, but didn't seem to be at the point of strangling his roommate now. "I bet you fold your clothes very neatly at your home."

Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired boy let the slight insult go. "Well, yeah. It makes living easier. And doesn't make an asshole of a brother eat your head off if you leave the room messy."

Naruto looked at him, his anger dissipating now as he heard the other boy's solemn words. "You live with your brother?"

"My parents died." Sasuke said bluntly, wanting this conversation to end. But, of course, it didn't.

"What happened to them?"

Annoyed, Sasuke glared at him. "That is none of your business, seeing as how we only just met." he sat up, and straightened his shirt. Ignoring the disappointed blonde, he got to his feet and turned his back to him. "If you really must know," he said after a few moments, not knowing why he suddenly was giving into this boy. "They were murdered. I will not say anymore on the matter, so go do something to entertain yourself."

Naruto folded his arms and stubbornly refused to move or take his eyes away from Sasuke. The boy was too nosey and persistent to give in now. "And you say that as if you don't care. How can you? I've always wished I had my parents around, even though I have no idea who they were before they died. I was only a baby when they died. So, why are you acting so…cold?"

_Ever heard of shutting up! _"Again, that isn't any of your business."

"I say it is, seeing that we share a room."

"But not willingly."

Naruto huffed, blue eyes going to the ceiling and back to Sasuke's back again. "Fine. But don't think I won't pester you later."

"…"

Sasuke looked at the clock and grabbed his bag without a word. Walking out the door, he ignored the dumbfounded silence the boy gave him. Why was this boy so aggravating? His mind was too confused and full of a jumbled, tangled mess of thoughts, that he very nearly made it late to his first glass.

Naruto stared after the strange boy, not at all sure if he could take sharing a room with such a rude…he didn't even know the bastard's name! With a harrumph, he folded his arms and stared down at his mess that he now had to deal with alone. Remembering what the raven-haired boy said, he felt his face flush silently. Who was he to give him a lecture on how to fold clothes?

But, sadly, the boy had made sense. Gathering up his clothes -he really didn't know why he had so many-, he began to try and neatly fold them as best as he could. After several failed tries, he finally had all his clothes folded in two tall stacks on the chair beside his dresser and desk. Albeit, still clumsily folded and not at all tidy looking, but it was a start. The blonde was rather proud of himself at he looked at his handiwork, hands placed on his hips, and expression stupidly triumphant. He was just too immature for his age.

Going over to his messy, unmade bed, he plopped himself down and stared at the ceiling. His roommate wasn't all that bad, really. Maybe a bit aloof and secretive, but at least he didn't look like a stalker. And for that, he was entirely grateful. Putting his arms behind his head, he let his eyes drowsily close. Yes, he didn't think this roommate deal was going to bug him all that much. He smirked, realizing he may bug the raven haired boy; but really, he was used to people complaining about him bothering them. He was used to it. He just had a very persistent, bright attitude that was very contagious.

He laid there on the bed for hours, relishing on the fact that none of his classes started that day. Sighing, he felt himself grow unconscious as sleep overwhelmed him. He hadn't realized he was so tired, until his eyes had closed…

Naruto awoke suddenly to the door being opened and sat up to stare blankly into the dark room. Why was it dark? He thought it was in the morning, not evening. He could hear someone shuffling around, searching for the light switch. But, having momentarily forgotten he was in college and sharing a room with someone, he hopped off the bed, and ignoring the dizzying effect, and blindly pounced after the supposed intruder. With a loud scuffle and an "Ow!" they fell to the floor with an audible thud. Struggling on the ground for a moment, Naruto sat himself onto the intruder's belly and looked down at the face. Though, he could not see who it was, nor did he care at this point. He was tired, still sleepy in fact, and was not in the mood to deal with anyone stupid. That is, until he heard the muffled voice from below.

"Na-Naruto!" said the intruder with effort, the blonde really was quite heavy.

Blinking, the blonde recognized the voice, and felt his face flush read at that realization. "Pretty boy?" he asked, though, somewhat tentatively.

"Who the hell else could I be?" he replied, angrily, struggling underneath Naruto to get up. However, the blonde was still too stunned to really take much notice, and the remained in that position.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was back at home…did I hurt you?"

"No," came the boy's disgruntled, sarcastic answer. "I'm perfectly fine here, on the floor, with an oaf on my stomach! Like hell I'm all right, get the hell off of me!"

Naruto looked down at him, suddenly feeling brave with how the situation was currently standing. He folded his arms, and refused to get off of the boy. "You never did tell me your name."

"And this moment suddenly brought that to your befuddled brain?"

Naruto didn't answer him. He just stared down at what he thought was the boy's head, he couldn't be sure, the room was really dark. He waited for the black haired boy to answer him.

"Ugh! Fine. My name is Sasuke. Now get the hell off of me, or I'll cut off your dick, you moron." Sasuke finally yelled, causing Naruto to scramble off of him in fear. Not of the threat, but at the tone. He wasn't quite sure what the boy was cabable of, and he thought he better not push his luck.

Reaching up to the wall, Naruto struggled to find the switch. His face turning red when he realized how they had been previously positioned. _What the hell was that all about? _he thought, feeling his heart quicken in response. He hadn't realized Sasuke had gotten to his feet and was too searching for the insignificant light switch that was now suddenly really important. Finally locating it, Naruto froze as both his and another's hand flipped the lights on.

Ebony eyes met crystal clear, sapphire blue orbs. Both boys blushed bright red as they realized their hands were touching. At the exact same time, they turned around to not face each other anymore, slightly embarrassed. However, Sasuke recovered quicker and snorted.

"Next time you touch my hand, I'll smack you silly."

Naruto felt his face grow redder. "What for? You're the one that woke me up in the first place. You should've knocked or said my name to alert me of your presence before I…" he halted his words, turning to give Sasuke a death-glare. "Before I seriously hurt you."

The raven haired boy blinked in surprise, considering the blonde before him for a moment, then he gave a crooked smirk. "I think the next time that happens, you'll be the one hurt." and with that, he plopped himself down onto his bed and ignored Naruto.

"Tch!" Naruto went to his own and dived into the sheets. Roughly covering himself up, he turned onto his side and faced away from Sasuke, glaring at the wall just seething with anger. He ignored the lights above and forcefully shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Sleep came, but with it, a very unpleasant dream.

Sasuke was on top of Naruto, straddling him about the hips with his legs, licking and kissing his neck slowly and teasingly, the black-haired boy began working the blonde's shirt off. Exploring the quivering blonde with his tongue, he smirked in victory as he heard Naruto moan. He let his hands go down to the boy's pants and took hold of the hard staff hiding beneath the fabric, and teased it gently. This went on, and the blonde felt his body go hot and sweat began to bead on his body from the pleasure he was suddenly feeling. Then Sasuke began to undress him….

With a jolt, Naruto sat up in his bed to stare at the dark walls in shock, heart thudding within the confines of his chest. He wanted to know what that dream had been all about. He demanded to know. It wasn't like him to have freakishly odd fantasies about completely unknown roommates. In fact, he did not even remember once dreaming about a guy, especially one he had just met. And even more so, he had never once dreamt about someone he didn't like.

"Quit staring at the invisible wall like an idiot, moron." said Sasuke's voice from the right. "You look ridiculous."

Flushing, and feeling his heart speed up at the raven haired boy's words, Naruto laid himself back down. Trying to shake off the dream. What did that mean? Was he attracted to the irritatingly rude boy he shared the room with? He could not honestly answer that question and it bothered him. It must've been the incident with the light-switch and the tackle that brought on that dream, nothing else. Naruto finally reassured himself that it was nothing but that, a coincidence. But, he had never been so wrong in his entire life.

* * *

**Author's comment (again): **Please R&R. I'd really like the support, since I'm having to go off of memory for both Naruto and Sasuke's personalities. And I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. A Kiss or a Slap?

**Author's comment: **Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done. I had school suddenly attack me and demand that I do more work. But, I hope you guys can be satisfied with this second chapter!

Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha. They belong to Kishimoto and Shounen Jump.

* * *

**A kiss or a Slap?**

All through the night, Sasuke had to repeatedly remind himself why the hell didn't he pack sheets. Borrowing a few from the storehouse -he didn't even know why the school had a storehouse in the first place- he had made himself a very light bed, which was not at all suitable for the type of weather that made itself known in frigid, painfully cold ways. And that hadn't been the only thing he had to deal with all night long, either. Naruto, the very reason why he regretted coming to this godforsaken place, moaned and mumbled in his sleep all night long; making the raven-haired boy wonder if the boy was just extraordinarily horny or his dreams were something not at all pleasant. But by the sounds the boy made, it had to be a good dream. Moreover, in one part of the night, the blonde had sat up and stared at the wall for a whole ten minutes until Sasuke had told him to go back to sleep. The boy was driving him insane.

When the clock went off at seven in the morning, Sasuke was met with his first complication he would have to deal with the rest of the school year; possibly the whole duration, if he wasn't careful. Laying sprawled across the bed, sheets thrown everywhere, slept the blonde blissfully, mouth open slightly. He didn't snore, but the raven haired boy could hear him breath from where he sat on his bed. With the boy sleeping so peacefully, Sasuke forgot about how annoying Naruto was, and began appreciating his pretty face. His radiantly blonde hair, and those odd scratch marks on his cheeks; he didn't know what those were or how they had gotten to be there, but they sure made the boy cute. After a few moments of appraising the boy's sleeping body, Sasuke stood up and promptly strolled over to stand next to the other's bed. With a huff, he kicked it.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty, wake your ass up!" he bellowed, resulting in a half-hearted slap across the face. Oh, so the blonde was going to make it difficult. That was fine by him. Taking the sheets off the bed, he threw them to the floor, and let the boy lay there, feeling the cold air in the room. For a moment, nothing happened, then..

"Gwaaaah!" Naruto cried, sitting up rapidly to look around in a sleepy, delirium state. "Where the hell are my blankets?"

"Good you're up." Sasuke said, turning his back to him to hide the smirk on his face. "Now, get ready or you'll be late for your class. Be glad I was kind enough to wake you up, I won't be that way next time." and the raven haired boy spoke the truth; he would not, ever again, wake the blonde up. Unless he really had to, that is.

Naruto gaped at him. "What's up your ass? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Sasuke ignored him and began ruffling through his small collection of clothes to find what to wear. Once having the needed necessities, he calmly walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Now inside, he let the smile he had been holding back come across his face. Never before had anyone made him smile like this. Studying his expression in the mirror, he tried to figure out why Naruto made him smile so. It must be the boy's idiotic, persistence that made him smile. Yes, that was it. Nothing to it. But then again, why had he been marveling over the boy's sleeping frame? He had very nearly reached out and touched it.

Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face with water, shaking his head. He glanced at his reflection again, and scowled. He really mustn't get involved with anyone, even if they were roommate friends. His past, and where he was from, would be dangerous for anyone to be close to him. All his life, he had distanced himself from people, just because of that one specific person. The very reason why his parents were dead; and why he, himself, had turned into a cold-hearted little boy.

Rubbing his forehead with his hand, Sasuke turned on the shower. Once the water was to his liking, he stripped off his clothes and got in; hoping that just maybe the water would clear his head. How very wrong he was. It just made things worse as the hot water washed over his body, unfreezing his joints and making his muscles relax. Running a hand through his hair, he quickly finished up his shower and got dressed.

Walking out into the room with a towel over his head, he looked over to Naruto who sat on his bed; the blonde had a comical, impatient pout on his face. Raising his eyebrows, Sasuke gave him a quizzical expression. What was the boy's problem now? Shrugging, he went over and gathered his books and got ready to leave the room. Ignoring the blonde who seemed to have taken a liking to watching him walk around the room.

"Sasuke, why do you only have four sets of clothing?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Stopping before the door, the raven-haired boy looked back at him, a little taken aback by the unexpected, odd question. "That isn't any of your business, now, is it?" he told the boy, then left the room. Walking down the halls, he quickly found his way to his first class.

After the first class, the day went by in a blur, causing the raven-haired boy to question whether or not the morning had actually transpired. The professors had been very expected, and even a bit surprising, as they taught their subjects to the eager students that sat in their seats awaiting to learn whatever it was that teacher would teach them. One such teacher, Professor Takashi, had shocked Sasuke so much, he wondered if the man could possibly be a real professor. The young, yet gray-haired man, had pretty much eyed all the girls who had walked into the room, like some sick pedophile. And when the class had been doing a first day pop quiz (Sasuke wasn't even sure if that was necessary), he had sat back in his chair to read a book that was suspiciously obscured by a blank, red cover. Sasuke had never before been so happy to leave a room; the man had somewhat unnerved him.

Stopping before a vacant table, he sat down, placing his satchel onto the surface. He had gotten a hamburger with a soda at a nearby bakery, and was about to take a bite, when someone sat next to him. Still holding the burger up to his mouth, his eyes glanced over to see someone place a heavily laden tray onto the table; and that someone turned out to be none other than Naruto. Oh, joy.

Eyeing the contents that sat precariously on the tray, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do you have enough ramen, Naruto?"

The blonde looked over at him, a bit confused at first. Then he smirked. "I usually get about twenty cups, but the store only had enough for ten." he looked at his hoard sadly, his blue eyes downcast for a moment. "I don't think it'll be enough to last me a day…"

"I'm surprised you're not fat."

"I resent that!"

Sasuke shrugged, and took a bite of his hamburger. He ignored the boy after that, not at all acknowledging his presence until he had finished his meal. Crumbling the wrapper in his hand, he looked over at Naruto. "I didn't see you in any of the classes this morning. What are you taking?"

Naruto looked at him, a ramen noodle still hanging out of his mouth and his chopsticks paused in midair, halfway between his mouth and the cup that held more noodles. Slurping the rest of his food into his mouth, he chewed then swallowed. "Culinary Arts." he replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he could not help himself but to say, "You're learning how to become a cook?"

"Yeah, what of it? I want to be the best there is, and make everyone drool over my creations." he said, acting as if it had offended him. He began devouring another cup full of ramen, while the raven-haired boy shook his head.

_He probably will just end up burning something down, the way he is. I would not trust this boy with a knife, let alone a kitchen full of hazardous utensils made for cooking. _"I did not know that this place had a section for Culinary Arts."

Naruto put down the last cup of ramen, and sighed sadly. Perking up, he looked over at Sasuke. "Yep. One of the reasons why I'm attending this college. And, I thought it may help me find out more about my father, since he came here too."

Taking a swig of his coco cola, Sasuke stared off into the distance, towards the staircases that lead off to the classrooms to the south of the building. The whole room was white, with a small cafeteria at one end, and elevators at another. Glass and metal stairs led up to three different floors, with a visible hallway that had many outlets leading out to various places of the college. Students hurried to and fro, going up and down the staircase and entering and exiting the building. Watching he boisterous crowd made Sasuke want to go back to his dorm room. Maybe he should, he didn't have any more classes that day anyway. Putting down his drink, he leaned forward onto his elbows, crossing his arms, he laid his head down on them to stare off to nowhere in particular. He had very nearly forgotten Naruto, who was sitting next to him with a sad expression on his face as he stared at his ten empty cups that had once contained what he said was 'delicious' ramen. Until the boy said;

"Sasuke, want to head back to the room?"

_And do what?_ Sasuke silently asked the boy. Without moving his head, he glanced at Naruto, who had leaned forward onto his arms to look at the raven-haired boy in the face. "….?"

"Oh, don't be such an asshole. You don't have anymore classes, right? Why don't we just hang out in our room for the rest of the day?"

Sasuke sighed and raised himself up to look at Naruto fully. Why must the boy be so cute when he looked at him so eagerly? It was a bit infuriating, and it somewhat baffled the raven-haired boy as he followed Naruto back to their room.

…..*…..

Naruto cheerfully opened the door to their dorm room and walked in without a second glance to see if his roommate was behind him. He was quite proud of himself for getting the raven-haired boy to come with him; it would have been very lonely if he had not succeeded. Setting his backpack down at the foot of his bed, he promptly sat down and eyed Sasuke as he came in and did the same. Though, he ignored Naruto by taking off his shoes and straightening his shirt. This made the blonde very irritated and he folded his arms and glared at the other boy, silently demanding why he was being ignored like he wasn't even there.

The dream he had had the night before suddenly crept its way back into his consciousness and he stiffened and straightened suddenly, shaking his head to rid himself of the odd memory. He could not explain why his heart suddenly started racing, nor why, every time the other boy would look his way, he felt his face burn. Was it because he was just remembering that weird nightmare? Yes, that was it. With all his self-reassurances, he had completely forgotten that he was staring at Sasuke; who had just now taken notice.

"Naruto," was all he said before he was standing directly in front of him. Looking down at the blonde, he raised an eyebrow.

Staring up to the raven-haired boy's ebony eyes, he felt himself blush. Oh no! Why was he reacting this way? He could not tear his blue orbs away from those black, almost cold, lifeless ones; and that fact scared him. Feeling his heart accelerate, he stood up suddenly and tried to walk towards the bathroom, to escape, when a hand grabbed his arm. Stopping, he looked back towards Sasuke, his expression horrified. No, his dream could, would, not come true.

"Let me go, bastard."

Staring at Naruto, Sasuke placed a gentle, yet firm hand about the other's throat and pushed him against the wall. Leaning forward, he stopped right before their noses touched. "I'm curious," the raven-haired boy said, quietly. "What is it that has you bothered so?"

Glaring at him, red faced and not really knowing how to react, he reached up with his hand, ready to punch Sasuke if he needed to. "Me? Bothered? Nothing. Until you did this…now let me the hell go!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No. Ever since I got here, you've been bothered by something. Or, you're just some perverted little, immature boy who doesn't now how to sleep quietly."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror. So the other boy had heard…had heard what exactly? Struggling against Sasuke's strong hold, he tried to break free, but alas, he could not. "Sasuke, what are you trying to do?" he finally asked after giving up.

"Hmmm, testing something."

"Testing what? How long it'll take me to beat your ass?"

"No," Sasuke replied, looking at him oddly. Then a small, evil smirk came across the other's face, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in fear. What was he planning now? He could not figure out this guy, and it was damn right infuriating as hell. Though, he wasn't quite as afraid until he felt a hand go up and underneath his shirt.

With a yelp, he stopped Sasuke from going any further up. "What the hell are you doing? You sick bastard." he said shakily, his face burning as if it was on fire, and his skin tingled from the other's touch.

Leaning forward fully, Sasuke let his nose lightly touch Naruto's neck, and went down until his lips touched the beginning of the shoulder. "Like I said, I'm testing."

_Testing what?_

Naruto finally reached up with a hand and slap-punched Sasuke away. Hunched over from the effort, he breathed heavily, his bangs obscuring his eyes and his face was still crimson. "Please tell me what you are trying to test, or I will fucking kick your ass."

Sasuke touched the spot where Naruto hit, a little shocked, then he chuckled. "I would say that you were greatly disturbed by this, but judging from your bodily reactions, I'm quite certain you enjoyed that."

"Enjoyed what? What the hell were you trying to do?"

Sighing, Sasuke turned around and ignored him. Going to his bag, he grabbed his book and laid down on his bed. He began to read, while Naruto continued to stare at him, flabbergasted. The raven-haired boy did not look upset in the slightest; in fact, he looked and acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Hands clenching into fists, Naruto tried not to do anything stupid while he tried to get his brain to register what had just happened. He roughly grabbed some clothes and hurriedly went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

…*…

Sasuke slapped a hand to his forehead once Naruto had left the room. He was mentally hitting himself from what he had just done. Why had he done it in the first place? He had said it was a test, but a test for what? To see what Naruto would do? Or to see what he, himself, would think? He had originally just thought he was going to tease the boy, by making him think he was going to do something, then would stop and tell him it was nothing. But, he had nearly lost himself. If Naruto hadn't punched him, he would probably have gone too far.

After fifteen minutes of loud bangs and other noises coming from the bathroom, Naruto came back in and glared at Sasuke for a full three minutes before saying, "If you were going to try something, please at least take me out before we get to the dirty stuff."

Eyes widening in surprise, Sasuke looked at him. The boy's face was still red, and his breathing was still a bit heavy; his overall composure was still frazzled and flustered. So the boy had enjoyed it. "Do you mean on a date? I don't do that kind of stuff."

"So you're the one-night-stand kind of guy?"

"No."

"Then why did you just do that?"

"I said it was a test. Does that not satisfy your never ending curiosity?" he demanded, putting his book down and placing his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what the boy had just said. Take him out…had he been serious? Maybe a short dinner couldn't hurt. No, he could not get involved with anybody. But when he originally thought of getting involved with someone, he had considered it being a girl; someone he would have thought to be unable to protect themselves. Naruto may be idiotic, but he was certain the blonde could defend himself.

"No. It does not satisfy me at all." Naruto bellowed, stomping across the room to stand over Sasuke, glaring down at him with intense blue eyes. "You begin to feel me up and not expect questions afterwards? You're a bastard, you know that? I ought to just punch you up right here and-"

Sasuke placed a hand over the boy's lips to stop his tirade of words. It had been getting annoying. "I hadn't intended to go as far as I did." he said, truthfully. Again, wondering why he was telling this boy what was on his mind. "But I'm curious now; what did you mean by taking you out?"

Naruto slapped his hand away, still angry. "A date, you moron. What else? If you want to feel me up, you have to take me out first."

Sasuke sat up, letting his face get a couple inches from Naruto's. "I don't see why we should."

"Why not? We have to get to know each other better."

"We sleep in the same room, smartass." he told him, curious on why the boy hadn't moved away from the close proximity. "If I wanted to know something about you, all I have to do is ask you."

"You say that as if you aren't going to tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell."

"So, you expect me to pour my heart out and tell you about all my phobias and whatever, and to not hear anything about you? You're real conceited."

"That doesn't make me conceited. It makes me secretive. Did you ever go to school at all?" Sasuke smirked, and reached up with a hand and ruffled the blonde's hair. Shocking himself. "Fine, if you must know something, ask me while I'm still in a good mood."

Naruto blinked, and without moving, said, "Why are you here?"

"To get away from my past." Sasuke answered somewhat truthfully.

"That doesn't answer anything." the blonde complained.

"Ask me something that isn't related to my past, and I'll answer more thoroughly." he said, laying back down and placing his hands behind his head once again. "I'm curious…if your parents died, where did you grow up?"

Naruto huffed, sitting himself down on Sasuke's bed and folding his arms. Looking away, he said, "I grew up at a family friend's place. He raised me and placed me in school." he shrugged, trying not to look at the raven-haired boy. "Not much to tell."

"When you say you want to find out more about your father; what do you mean?"

"He was a well known scientist, because he created something important or something. I can't remember what it was. But, I was told he came here, so I wanted to see if being here would bring me closer to him." Naruto explained, turning slightly pink.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"I grew up basically alone, not knowing where I was from, or where I belonged. Iruka told me that my parents were good people, but that was it. I don't even know what my father's name is. So I'm basically like a detective, trying to find out why I don't know anything." Naruto continued, undaunted by the fact that his company had gone silent. "I grew up pretty lonely, only having the one friend. No one in school really thought I was anything special, so they ignored me." he shrugged again. "Not like I care."

Sighing, Sasuke reached up and touched Naruto's shoulder. "Oi. I didn't ask for a life's story."

Naruto turned around and looked at him, his eyes sad and his expression tugged at something inside of Sasuke. Without thinking, he pulled the boy down next to him. Forcing him to lay down beside him, his arm wrapped tightly around Naruto's shoulders; his arm went across his chest to keep him pinned to the bed.

"Hey! Let me up…if you're trying something, I swear I-" a

Again, he placed a finger to the boy's lips to silence him. Sasuke glared down at him for a moment. "Let me speak." he commanded, then he let himself drop back onto the bed, his arm loosening around Naruto. "I know what it feels like to not have parents. Mine died when I was five. So quit having a pity-party as if you're the only one."

"I never said I-"

"I'm not finished." Sasuke snapped, voice quiet. "What I was going to say is this; you're not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me what you think it does."

"It just sounds like you're being the parent." Naruto grumbled, folding his arms, and looking away with a pouty expression. "I don't need that."

"I'm not being a 'parent', you moron." Sasuke ran a hand through his bangs, exasperated. "You make it difficult to be truthful. I am not the type of person to talk much."

"Yeah, I got the gist of that when we first met." Naruto mumbled, still looking away.

Getting up, he situated himself so that he was now hovering over Naruto, gazing down into the startled blue eyes of his. "I'm trying to say that you have me. Get to know me, or whatever. I wasn't going to let myself become involved with-"

"Then why the hell did you-"

"I'm not finished!" Sasuke told him, eyes going cold and irritated. "I wasn't going to let myself become involved with anyone. But…You're different."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait just a second." he said, raising his hands up to make an X across his face with his arms. "I don't even know you. And you're telling me you want to become involved with me? That's kind of sudden, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Isn't it slightly sudden that a blonde boy comes out of a bathroom and tells his roommate to take him out on a date before anything dirty starts?" Sasuke spat back at him.

Blushing, Naruto glanced away. "What are you saying, exactly? That you have love-at-first-sight?"

"No. I don't love you, you idiot. How could I?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is that I want to get to know you. In a different way than roommates or friends."

"Oh. So that means you can sit above me like you're-"

Naruto broke off when Sasuke planted a light kiss on his lips. Eyes widening in shock, he pushed him away, face going redder than ever. "What the hell…" he breathed, appalled.

"You don't shut up. I had no other option. Unless you much rather me slap you, that is." he said, chuckling.

Pushing the other boy off of him, Naruto got to his feet and sauntered his way to the bathroom, closing the door noisily behind him. Sasuke looked after him with a smirk on his face. Oh, the boy was too much. Maybe being at this college would be more fun after all.

* * *

**Author's comment (again): **I hope this chapter is okay. Took me a while to figure out what should happen. And I hope that Sasuke's honesty, er somewhat honesty, is fine. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. To go or not to go?

**Author's Comment: **I'm so sorry for the long delay in giving you guys another chapter. But, alas, writer's block hit me and school. I hope this chapter will suffice your needs.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really, really appreciate them! There are no words to express the joy I get reading your reviews. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi to not belong to me, but to Kishimoto and Shounen Jump.

**Warning:** I thought I'd give warning to the point that there is a close raping in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: To not go, or to go?

***Premise***

Life couldn't possibly get any worse than it already had; unless the fateful universe hated him, that is. Naruto wasn't even sure if he believed in that sort of thing, but it sure seemed like it was trying to make his life miserable. Or, so he thought it was trying to make his life dreary and not at all pleasant. Grumbling, he threw his bag onto his bed, with more force than he really intended, and ignored the raven-haired boy who was lazily reading a book on the opposite side of the room. Upon the bag's impact onto the soft, bed, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his expression curious.

"Can I ask what has pissed you off so?"

Naruto glared at him. "No. I'm sure you already know, so I'm not going to worry about telling you." he grumbled, folding his arms and letting his eyes bore a hole into the wall. His sapphire eyes were so easy to read, that Sasuke barely had to look at him, to know he was very upset; even though the blonde was making it very apparent in his actions.

Shaking his head, the raven-haired boy closed his book with a soft _snap!_ and turned his full attention onto Naruto. "I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you ruined the cake you were supposed to bake today."

"Bastard!" the blonde growled, his hands going into fists. "It has nothing to do with a cake!" then he added in a low, sad voice, "But it would have been good if that girl Hinata hadn't knocked over the sugar in her…whatever she was doing. Odd girl."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She likes you."

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto looked at him, appalled. The odd, lavender eyed girl liked _him_? "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one, she pretty much goes clumsy and blushes bright red whenever she's around you. Pretty obvious that she's got a crush on you." the raven haired boy said, pointedly. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Naruto's face turned red. "No way! Besides…" he glared at the wall again. "I'll be gone all weekend."

"Oh?"

"You are one idiot bastard, if you don't know what I mean by that." the blonde snapped, enraged. Going over to his dresser, he began pulling out clothes by the minute. "I'm leaving Thursday to go to New York. It's a class trip. And _you're_ going too, so it would seem…Why the hell are you going?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why are you going? It isn't required to go. Especially since all you're taking are classes related to food. Unless there's a place in New York that has the paradise for a young blonde who's head over heels for ramen."

"I resent that!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm….I was going because I wanted to get away from you!"

***End of Premise***

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, rather enjoying the train ride from Michigan to New York, even though it was a long journey; it was fascinating to watch the scenery fly by in an incomprehensible blur outside his window. It went from snowy, to green, to white, to gray, to brown as the days sped by, always different as the minutes went away. Soon they were crossing through yet another city, making a stop to let passengers off, then they would resume their voyage towards the island like city. However, the ride didn't go without its disappointments. Of course, most of them weren't even his. Head resting upon his palm, as his elbow sat on the arm of his chair, Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping blonde, without moving his head.

_He's oddly peaceful when he sleeps. I almost like him better that way…almost. But it isn't nearly as much fun as when he's awake. _The raven haired boy smiled to himself, returning his gaze back to the window, and continuing to watch the landscapes change with a somber expression upon his face. Having been at the college now for two weeks, nothing had happened between him and Naruto; except the fact that he, himself, had gotten more attached to the persistent, easily flustered boy. He couldn't help it, the blonde was very intriguing, to him, and kept him constantly on the edge of his seat, waiting to see what the boy would do next. Though, it did sadden him that the boy was not trusting him like he would have preferred; but he guessed he pretty much blew that chance by losing himself and nearly taking the boy right then and there, on their second day as being roommates. Sasuke almost beat himself up over that accidental occurrence; albeit, he wondered if it was _accidental_ like he continued to claim it had been. He just didn't know anymore.

Naruto had been extremely adamant about not wanting anything to do with Sasuke, even though he had once proposed going on a date. Chuckling quietly, the dark haired boy realized it was probably said out of rashness, as the blonde's brain gears had been trying to think over what had transpired. And, now, that he had been able to think about it, he refused to even stay a moment alone with Sasuke, unless they had to sleep, that is. Even then, he was reluctant, as if he thought his roommate would jump him in the middle of the night. Sasuke may have lost himself that one time, but he wasn't a complete idiot. Why would he jump him? He felt no desire to suddenly wake the boy up, and demanding that they have sex right then and there. Sasuke had morals, too; he wasn't a jerk, like the blonde continued to make him out to be.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Yes. He remembered the look on Naruto's face when he found out that during the whole trip, he had to share a room, a train compartment and his buss ride to their activities, with the 'evil' Sasuke. It made the boy in question sad to think the blonde was just so untrustworthy. Couldn't he see that over the two weeks since then, that he had not once tried to touch him? Maybe the boy really was an idiot there on false pre-requites, and was really some drop-out moron who was running on a dream-cloud that would never come true. At that moment, his eyes returned to studying the boy's sleeping frame, noting that his untamable blonde hair was falling into his face, obscuring his eyes and odd scratch markings on his cheeks. Sasuke itched to gently move away the hair strands, but retained that yearning feeling in his being, albeit, with some strong will power. The boy was just too damn good looking!

"_Approaching the border of New York. We will be arriving in New York, New York in three hours time." _came a voice through the speakers, causing Naruto to suddenly jump up and bang his head on the overhead luggage compartment.

Rubbing his head, he glared up at the offending structure, and groaned. "Tch! Ow, you piece of shit! Who put you there while I was sleeping, huh? You cheeky little bastard…"

Sasuke smirked, not saying a word, and looked back out the window; he had put on a façade, one that seemed like he did not care, whatsoever, that Naruto was there. Which was a complete lie. He had joined this silly college trip just to keep the boy within his sights. Having heard what the boy said two days before they left had really caused him pain.

"_I'm…I was going because I wanted to get away from you!" _the boy's voice echoed in the chambers of his mind, reverberating off the abyssal walls like some round enclosed stadium. It seemed to last forever, going on and on until he wanted to pull his hair out. If he had known the boy to react to his stupidity this way, he would have never done it.

Naruto eyed Sasuke for a moment, then said in a degrading tone, "Oi. What's got you so thoughtful? You've done nothing but sit there and stare out that window the whole friggin' trip."

He smirked again, this time inwardly, so the boy could not see. _Oh…so he does care about the fact that I usually pay him attention, and that now I am not._ "I can't wait to get off this train." he said, coldly. "It's been really boring. This whole journey."

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin it for you so badly then. Why'd you come anyway, if it was going to bore you?"

"That isn't any of your concern, now, is it moron?" Sasuke said, trying to make his tone as icy as possible. Though it was hard, he would have much rather been nice to Naruto. "Why don't you go find some ramen and entertain yourself?"

"All right, I will!" he snapped, getting to his feet and marching out of the compartment, slamming the sliding doors shut roughly as he left.

_You seem even more upset now, than you did before…I wonder what's on your mind, Naruto?_

Naruto sauntered his way down the path on the train, trying to locate the food department, but in all his rage, he was just getting himself lost. Which was really tricky, considering the train was just a straight path either way. Why was Sasuke being such a bastard again? It was as if he suddenly didn't care about anyone's existence but his own. That angered the blonde more than it should have; or at least, more than he thought it should have.

Swaying to the side, he tried to catch his balance on the moving train, but ended up sliding sidelong into a wall, grunting from the impact and the pain that erupted in his shoulder. Oh, this was just great. Susake was being a royal asshole, and now he had to be a klutz and get himself hurt. The world was looking up in so many ways; not.

_Why does he try and seduce me then suddenly become this…this person who doesn't acknowledge anybody. What the fuck is up with him? And why the hell am I worrying about it?_

Pushing himself away from the wall, he turned, defeated, and went to try and find his and Sasuke's compartment. For him, it was easier said than done. Every single door for three cars was exactly the same, and it infuriated Naruto. Why the hell did the stupid engineers design these things like this? Were they trying to make someone angry and get them lost? He could not answer that question at all.

Finally finding the compartment after what seemed like hours, Naruto walked in and slammed the doors shut once more. Sasuke didn't even move or turn his head to acknowledge his return. Staring at the raven-haired boy for a moment, he then huffed and went over and sat down roughly onto his seat. Folding his arms, he glared at the wall opposite to him, not saying a word. He itched to yell at Sasuke and demand that the boy tell him why he was being such a jerk; but alas, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The whole weeks since that one day had been so confusing, that Naruto didn't know what to say to the other boy anymore.

Sasuke had teased him, or so he had said. Rather, said he had been 'testing' something. Testing what, Naruto had no clue. But it had been a bit frightening, to say the least. Though, he couldn't quite figure out why he had enjoyed it. In all his frustration, he could not find anything in him that despised the feeling he got when Sasuke had kissed him. He had liked it; but that horrified him more than anything. Why did he like a kiss from another guy? He had grown up thinking he would marry a girl…but now, he wasn't so sure. Would it hurt to like this roommate of his? Even though that man was so secretive, as if he had something to hide? Again, Naruto could not answer his own question.

Laying his head back, he sighed, feeling sleep overtake him once more. Traveling made him sleepy and he didn't know why. So, instead of thinking over things, he just let himself drift off into dreamland. Where he was met with yet another unsettling thing; his dream included Sasuke…and they weren't just roommates or friends…

Arriving in Manhattan, Sasuke stood up and stretched, arms going over his head and his torso flexing out. Straightening, he grabbed his bag he had brought with him aboard the train and exited the compartment. Naruto had already gone, leaving the train as if he didn't want to be around the raven-haired boy any longer. Actually, it had been somewhat amusing, to watch the blonde jump out of his chair as if bitten by a snake, and dash out of the compartment, with the air of someone thinking the room on fire. Sighing, he walked casually out of the train and onto the platform outside. People bustled around in a hurry to get their things, running into each other and some even started yelling profanities at one another; just causing a bigger uproar as everyone convened around the commotion in curiosity. All Sasuke could think of was how stupid people were. Why were they so interested in someone else's battle?

Not wanting to get mixed up into that foolishness, he calmly, yet hurriedly, got his luggage and made his way further into Grand Central Station. It wasn't until he exited the, ahem, grand building, did he notice the blonde being harassed by three large men. Halting, he studied the scene before him, feeling his heart go down in dread. It was odd, for Sasuke, to see Naruto so submissive; when the blonde had in fact punched the raven-haired boy without hesitation. Was it because they were in a new place and Naruto was out of his element…or something more. The raven-haired boy felt his brow nit in thought and bewilderment. He would have thought the blonde to be a fighter; to never quit. Unless he was mistaken…but there was no mistaking that look of fear. Those sapphire orbs were darting around in panic, obviously seeing the danger he was in.

Sasuke had heard about New York gangs, and apparently, so had Naruto. But why had the three men cornered the boy? The blonde didn't live in New York…or did he? The raven-haired boy was a body filled with conflicting emotions; uncertainty, worry, anger…guilt. They were all clashing together to render the body immobile, causing Sasuke to watch in horror as the three men began to steer the unwilling Naruto down an alleyway, disappearing from few.

In a span of three seconds, several thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind. Where were they taking him; was he someone important or wanted in their culture? Naruto was just a boy wanting to become a good cook, he wasn't bad; in fact he was sweet in his own annoying way. Where the hell were the college faculty? If they had been there, they would have been able to aid the boy, to keep him from getting…dare he say it, kidnapped? The last thought that crossed the raven-haired boy's mind, was, _where the hell are the police when you need them?_

Naruto followed the three men reluctantly. He would have put up a good fight, and probably would have ended up kicking their asses (or not), if they hadn't have said that they had Iruka. Why, oh why, did they have to kidnap the man who was like a father to him? He caused him to feel his body go into convulsions of fear and anger, so intertwined, they almost made their own emotion all together. He had never before been in a gang, or even involved in one. So why were they targeting him? It made no sense at all, and it confused him greatly. The only thing he thought about was, who was going to rescue him? Once he was in the stupid, idiots lair, he wouldn't be able to fight his way back out again. He'd be trapped, and probably forever forgotten.

No one paid him any mind. Certainly not Sasuke. No, that raven-haired bastard didn't even acknowledge his existence. So, why would he care if he was abducted by gang members? All he had was Iruka, and he was with these people. He had no one else, no other hindrance; he could go and be killed without being missed. Though, he was very mistaken on the matter.

The one man to his left suddenly began gloating to his friend, his deep, raspy voice getting on Naruto's nerves. "Hey, what do you think Master Maru will do to him once we bring him there? I hope he gets him good. It will be interesting to see him give this pretty boy a good time."

_Good time…what?_ Naruto, without meaning to, froze, causing the men to run into him. What could that idiot possibly mean by _good time_? He didn't mean…eyes widening, he bolted, fear encasing his heart as he desperately tried to get away. Did their master want to….to feel him up? To have sex with him? Oh, no, no, no, no. That could, would, not happen. Who was this Master Maru bastard anyway? No one had ever wanted him physically, well, Sasuke had shown interest until he had pushed him away. But, no one ever really seemed to like him.

Clamoring down the wet, disgusting alleyway, Naruto came to a dead end. Stopping before it, he placed his hands on the wall, resting his head against the cold surface in defeat. What was he going to do now? He was trapped. Gasping for air from his sprint, he heard the three men reach where he was, all just as winded as he was. Turning so his back was to the wall, he watched them anxiously. What were they going to do now?

"Fuck that," one gasped, eyeing Naruto with a glare that made the blonde wish he could melt into the walls. That stare told it all. He wasn't going to their lair, and they weren't going to let him go. "I don't care if Master Maru wants him, I'm going to kill this fuckin' bastard right here."

"Shut your fucking trap," snapped the other, giving the gray haired man, though he was quite young, a death-glare. "We can't kill him, or _he'll_ kill us."

"Why don't we teach him a lesson?" piped up the smaller of the trio, giving Naruto a seductive smile. "We can show him that a little fox like him can't go running off without getting reprimanded."

Naruto felt his heart sink so low, he thought it would fall out onto the ground below. They weren't just going to kill him. It was going to be worse, much worse. His body quivered, dread going through his limbs like poison. Why did he come to New York? He could have just stayed back in Michigan, where it was safe. Back with that dimwit of a roommate. With Sasuke…

His eyes widened when he thought of the name. He longed for the boy, for him to save him from this impossible doom. But, he wasn't going to come. He didn't like Naruto. He didn't care about him. The raven-haired boy was content to just sit and stare or read that damn book he always seemed to enjoy. He did not care in the slightest what happened to the blonde. At least, that was what Naruto thought, as he watched the three men approach him with sneers and smiles that really freaked him out. Couldn't someone just save him? No….no one knew he was here. He was doomed.

"What shall we do with you, blondie." said the smaller man, coming up to Naruto and sniffing his neck. "You know you've been a bad fox. And bad foxes must be taught a lesson."

_No. I'm not bad, you're bad, you bastard!_ shouted Naruto's mind, as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see them, not what they were going to do; he knew exactly what they were going to do to him. But it was ironic, how had he run into three queer men on the streets of New York? What luck, indeed.

"Let me have some fun with him, before you cut him up." said the shorter man, his hands touching Naruto's hips lightly, then roughly crushing them to his own. Naruto's eyes flashed open in response and he tried to retaliate. But to no avail.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said the man in disapproval, wagging his finger back and forth in the boy's face. "We can't have none of that. You behave, or there'll be consequences."

Naruto felt his body freeze once again and the man took advantage of that, and slipped his hands into the boy's pants to grasp his ass. Closing his eyes tightly, Naruto tried not to think about what was about to happen. He tried to ignore the groping hands, rough, disgusting hands that ventured around his body; exploring what there was to feel, touch, grasp. Shuddering as the hands ran over his chest, he heard the man chuckle.

"You like that, don't you, blondie?" he sneered, leaning forward to bite Naruto's ear lightly, then licking it, flicking his tongue into the small hole, then venturing down his neck and stopping at his collarbone. Naruto could only feel disgusted and horrified. They were doing this in broad daylight! What bastards.

Body shaking in rage, which was only mistaken as something else, Naruto could only remain frozen; could only let this foul man touch him, conquer him. He felt so disgusted. _Stop, stop! Get away…leave me alone…_

He felt the man push down his pants, slowly, trying to reveal the innocence that, surprisingly, Naruto still held within himself. He was still a virgin, and this man could tell. Oh, how infuriating this was, to be so utterly powerless. Naruto wanted this man to stop; to leave him alone. But he couldn't bring himself to, he was frozen beyond thawing. He was putty in the man's hands.

That is, until he heard a familiar voice that sent his heart racing, giving Seabiscuit a run for his money. The voice was so wonderful, he could have sung a song about the rising sun. He hadn't realized he had been wanting to hear it, until the sound met his ears. Relief flooded through him, as his eyes opened wide, searching for the owner of that voice. He was saved.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Sasuke panted heavily, leaning against the wall, almost desperately, as he tried to regain the breath he had lost while running. After watching Naruto disappear with the men, he had finally regained control of his body and ran after him, leaving his things behind. His belongings didn't matter; Naruto did. And he was so glad he had found the strength to come to his rescue. So, very glad.

Glaring at the three men, who stared at him with incredulous expressions, he repeated himself, "I said," his voice was stronger now. "Leave him alone."

"What's a pretty boy like you going to do about it?"

Sasuke cringed. Those men would be surprised at what he could do to them, if the situation arose to that. His past was a dark one, he held many secrets. And one of those secrets was the fact that he was a strong fighter. A prodigy in any defensive fighting. But he didn't gloat or even mention this; it was just protection that his idiotic brother instilled into him while he was still young. He never thought he'd really have to use it.

The shorter man sneered, before grabbing Naruto around the throat, and threatening him with a knife. "Come any closer, and I'll slit his throat!"

Stunned, the other two men stared at their comrade. "Are you serious?" said the gray haired one, eyes wide. "You're fucking mad," said the other, shaking his head. Even though they were taken aback by their friend's sudden change in nature, they turned to Sasuke, ready for a fight.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his sapphire blue orbs filled with so much panic and fear, the raven-haired boy felt his anger spike once again. Who were these men to threaten _his_ boy? Straightening, he folded his arms, and casually looked at them, as if they were insects.

"Why would I fight useless imbeciles like you? It's degrading, and disgusting." he said, superiorly, brushing off a speck of dirt off his arm. These actions always pissed off people, and he hoped it would do the same to these men. If not, his plan wasn't going to work.

"Why you fucking bastard!" the gray roared, rushing forward. But he suddenly fell to the ground, with a loud grunt, Sasuke standing beside him, his long coat settling back down behind him.

"I don't like being called a 'fucking bastard'." he explained, calmly, ebony eyes riveted on Naruto for a moment, trying to give a silent message. But the boy was just as stunned as the other two men. Sighing, Sasuke shrugged. "If you don't want to end up like old man over there, you can let him go, and be on your way…but," he looked back up to the men, his expression turning angry, black eyes full of rage and hate, it was almost scary. Nay, it was frightening. "But, if you hurt him, I will kill you."

This was the last straw for the second, hooded man. With a shuffle of feet, he ran down the alleyway to disappear around a corner. Sasuke laughed silently to himself. They really were cowards after all. Well, except the one who still had Naruto pinned against the wall with a knife in hand. Tricky, this man was going to prove difficult. Calculating his chances, Sasuke remained silent, which seemed to unnerve Naruto's captor.

"What are you thinking, brat?" said the man to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him, suddenly having an idea.

More silence, it was deafening, and the knife was getting closer and closer to Naruto's skin. With a grimace, Sasuke ran at the man, finally thinking it over. Swiftly, he kicked the man to the side, and away from Naruto. Landing between the man and the boy, he held his ground.

"I'd leave if I were you," said Sasuke, reaching down and picking up the knife. The man's eyes widened. Seeing the man's reaction, the raven-haired boy smiled darkly. "Oh, yes I would. I would kill you if you laid another finger on my boy. You've already got two strikes, one more, and you're out."

Without another glance the man got to his feet and ran off, following the other two to whoever they lived. Disappearing, but a lingering feeling of revenge hung in the air; Sasuke knew they'd be back. When, he wasn't sure.

Sasuke tossed the knife away with disgust, feeling like he should wash his hands of the filthy murder weapon. Hearing a thud, he turned to see Naruto collapse to the ground. In worry, he went up and knelt down in front of him, his voice slightly panicked as he said, "Naruto, are you all right?"

Naruto just shook his head, completely silent. Not saying a word or moving, they sat there for a moment in silence. Then, he leaned forward and threw his arms around Sasuke, taking the dark haired boy back in surprise. The blonde was hugging _him_? He thought the boy didn't like him, thought that Naruto had tried to get away from him because of what he had done. He was frozen, until he heard the boy speak, ever so quietly.

"I was so scared, Sasuke,"

_Scared, how silly. _Sasuke didn't think Naruto could be scared of anything. But, he wrapped his arms around the boy, comfortingly anyway. "They're gone now," he muttered, like a parent would a child who had had nightmares.

"I.." Naruto paused, tightening his arms around Sasuke, not wanting to let go. "I wanted you to rescue me. But I didn't….didn't think you'd come.

"How silly of you. Of course I would come."

"Why?"

Sasuke buried his head into the boy's neck, hugging him even tighter, fiercely. "Because…because I love you." there, he said it. He hadn't realized how much he cared for Naruto until the moment he thought he would be taken away for good. It was odd, he had fallen in love with the boy in such a short amount of time; but couldn't it be love at first sight? No. That wasn't it. It was something more, something deeper. Perhaps they were soul mates, always destined to be together. Sasuke couldn't explain it, he just knew that his words were true. He meant them with every ounce of his being. He never thought that he would fall for such a persistent, annoying blonde haired boy.

"Bastard…I thought you hated me," Naruto said, his voice broken. Was….was he crying?

"Me hate you?" Sasuke laughed, shaking his head. "No, I've never hated you. I got annoyed with you, but I never hated you…why would I-"

Naruto pulled back and suddenly crushed his lips against Sasuke's, causing the dark haired boy's eyes to widen. What was this all of a sudden? Naruto was…kissing him? But he didn't question it as his eyes closed and his arms tightened around the boy again. He returned the passionate kiss, fingers entangling into golden locks of hair, trying to bring the boy ever, but impossibly, closer.

* * *

**Author's Comment: **I really hope this chapter is okay. I was trying to get it finished for you guys, because I didn't want to leave you hanging.

Hope this isn't too sudden...

Anyway hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review. 3

~Keikilu


	4. 4 A Fateful Mistake

**Author's Comment: **I'd like to first say an apology for taking so long in getting this chapter done. I had a bad bout of Writer's Block and I could not for the life of me write a single, coherent thing. I feel bad for leaving you hanging for so long. But please know I am going to try my very best to make sure I keep this going.

Another thing; it has been so long since I even have read/or written this story that this may be a little bumpy or not quite as close as to what happened before. I apologize for that, haha.

And also, I want to thank everyone for reviewing this! It makes me smile to read all your comments and it makes me strive to keep this story going to make everyone happy. So I thank you and appreciate all that you've said and hope that you will enjoy what I have planned for this tale~ Arigatou minna

Naruto and all corresponding characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

A Fateful Mistake

That had to have been a dream. A horrible, yet wonderful dream and something that just couldn't happen in reality, it just could not. Though as Sasuke rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, hearing Naruto taking a shower in the bathroom they shared, he knew it was true. He had found the boy about to be raped by those men, rescued him then somehow ended up confessing. It puzzled him to such an amount that it left him restless. How in the world could he love the blonde disaster-on-two-legs when they had only known each other for a short time? He was beginning to wonder if maybe the situation, the blonde's terrified expression had brought out that hurried confession as well as that kiss. And that kiss…

Sasuke brought up his hand to touch his lips and his brows furrowed. It had been the blonde who initiated the kiss, to suddenly pull the raven-haired young man into a swirling mess of confusing colors and emotions. He had said he loved him, didn't he? That might have been a mistake, but his head had been so clear then, hadn't it? It was all so befuddled that he just couldn't think straight. Maybe it was just jitters; that could be it. Jitters of doing something he had never done before. But telling someone you loved them was definitely something bigger than merely talking to them or smacking them on the head. If he backed out now, questioned his ground, he may very well hurt the blonde.

Scowling at the stucco ceiling, Sasuke sighed and let his hand fall to his side. Okay, so he had said he loved him, the blonde kissed him and they came back to the hotel to calm down their nerves. Was he missing something? Something valuable, important and that needed to be said? He bit his lip lightly as he thought and a groan rumbled within his throat.

That's right they both had secrets from each other. Both hiding a part of their lives that they did not want to reveal, enclosing it deep within them so that no one would ever find out their darkest pasts. Could Sasuke blame Naruto if it was anything like his own? Anything at all like the horrible childhood he had? Dark eyebrows lowered over ebony orbs as he thought this over. In reality, he really didn't know anything about Naruto. Maybe that was why he was questioning himself, 'cause how can one fall in love when all you know is their outer appearance and what they were like within a month? Letting a deep, pensive breath blow through his lips, his eyes slipped closed.

The blonde ruled his thoughts and dreams like some pompous king and of that he was certain. He didn't know when it happened, or how his ominous nightmares turned into bright, lively random visions that left him confused and irritated. It just did and entirely on its own, too. When he realized he was fascinated with Naruto, he pushed him away and the whole kidnapping incident happened. Everything spiraled out of control then and he ended up saying what was on his mind, what had made him panic and strive to rescue the obnoxious blonde.

Desire to hold him, to comfort him at that moment overrode any thoughts of it being an error and he acted on impulse. When charcoal sights met terrified sapphire gaze, his walls crumbled. Everything he had tried not to show, to express out of caution and uncertainty fell from his tongue like smooth, fine water out of a cup. He may love Naruto, he knew he did, however he needed to figure out his own heart and thoughts and let the boy straighten out his own before they went any further. Wasn't that the smartest case? He'd once heard running headlong into an unknown relationship could be disastrous, or was that just him being too wary?

Besides, he and Naruto had never actually held a conversation long enough to be considered, well, a conversation. He wanted to talk to the blonde, to hear his likes and dislikes, dreams and goals. Was that bad?

He placed the hand he had used to touch his lips with upon his forehead, fingers entangling in his bangs as he frowned deeply. Sasuke hoped Naruto wouldn't mind if he said to hold back until they truly realized feelings for one another. It would kill him to hurt the blonde, especially after what had happened. Then again, maybe he should hold off on this idea until the Uzumaki recovered from the shock of what had transpired that day. It would be much better than randomly hurting him, which was something he would not, could not, do.

So immersed in his own thoughts was he that completely missed the facet turning off and the sound of plastic shower curtains being drawn back, it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice did he wake up from his reverie. He was taken by surprise when he saw Naruto standing beside his bed and looked rather embarrassed, but why Sasuke could not have said.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Was he okay? That was a dumb question. Sasuke was about ready to go out of his mind with frustration, but instead of saying so he shrugged. "I should ask you that, considering what you went through today."  
Naruto scowled and sat on his bed and Sasuke noticed that he was only in his towel, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks.

"You've been quiet all evening," he said, looking away uncomfortably.

Fool, Sasuke was always quiet, hadn't he noticed that by now? "Nothing new, is it?"

Again, Naruto's brows shadowed his vivid eyes. "Well, no." he said, as if he was trying desperately to think the whole situation through, but his moronic brain was not helping the situation. Sasuke could almost hear the gears turning in that thick head of his, which brought an amused smirk to his face.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto huffed. "I'm worried I did something wrong!"

Sasuke flinched at the sudden loud tone, but didn't move. Sitting up on his elbows he peered up at Naruto, trying to discern what could possibly be bothering him. "No, why would you think that? Is it just because I'm being quiet?"

A nod and Sasuke groaned.

He gave Naruto a stern look as he said, "I thought I told you that it was nothing new, I'm not exactly talkative. Though, you always seem to drag it out of me anyway, must be a knack of yours."

The whiskered blonde blushed at that and a huff escaped his lips. "I don't mean your normal quiet. After what you said, I figured it'd be different…"

Ebony eyes blinked for a few long, and for Naruto, agonizing moments. So his thoughtful silence had gotten to the blonde after all. And he had tried to make it so it hadn't. "Ugh, Naruto, about that," he began, rubbing at his head again and opened his eyes to be met with a fiery, panicked blue gaze.

"So that was a lie? You telling me you loved me and letting me kiss you, it was all a scam?" Naruto said hurriedly, a mad blush forming on his cheeks.

Whoa, way to jump to conclusions. Sasuke stared at him once again, obvious incredulity masking his annoyance. "Who the hell said that?" he snapped, sitting up fully so he was staring Naruto right in the eye. "You didn't let me finish, don't go jumping to conclusions, moron."

That only brought a furious glare from Naruto, but he stayed quiet so Sasuke could finish what he had been about to say before he rudely interrupted him.

"About saying that," he closed his mouth and glared at Naruto when he looked like he was about to say something again. "I did mean what I said. I meant every word I told you earlier."

"Then prove it to me."

Ebony brows rose at that and Sasuke stared at Naruto, not sure what he meant. "Prove that I love you?" he got a nod, so he said another question. "Okay, how?"

He was expecting the blonde to respond with some stupid, romance bullshit, so when he stood up and crossed the two foot distance between them he craned his neck back to look up at him. What was the blonde planning now? Naruto was blushing as red as a tomato, and it was very adorable, Sasuke might add.

Smooth, tanned hands went down and pulled at the towel and let it fall to the floor. By this point, even Sasuke's cheeks were a nice shade of red. It only caused the raven-haired boy's mind to wander off where it shouldn't as he beheld the blonde's naked form. But what he also didn't foresee was said roommate to climb upon his lap and straddle his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto didn't look up at Sasuke, too embarrassed to do so. "I want you to prove it."

"Prove it with sex?" and when he received a rather hesitant, shy nod he swore. This was not what he had been anticipating at all, he had put it through his mind that this was something he would never had done. If their relationship had progressed enough that they would make love, then he would have been fine. But this? This was enough to send him over the edge. "God damn it, Naruto."

Blue eyes looked up at him, shining with what looked like tears and it made Sasuke wonder what in Hell's name could have upset him now. "You don't want to?"

"Fuck no!" he said a little too quickly and it made the boy hide his face again.

Okay, this was beginning to turn upside down and surreal. Was Naruto seriously trying to seduce him into having sex? In a way, it was working. Having a very attractive, cute naked blonde on his lap was turning him on enough that he may not be able to ignore it for long. But to do it this soon and for such a stupid reason was pissing him off.

A laugh came from Naruto and it brought Sasuke back to reality, black eyes staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "Wha-?"

"So you don't love me," Naruto spoke slowly in a monotone voice, Sasuke's heart accelerating at an uncomfortable rate at the sound. The words tore at his being, it was so untrue and he was close to slapping the blonde. He was being rather irrational. But then again, Sasuke could be too. "And you obviously don't find me attractive enough. It was all a lie and you just said all that stuff to make me feel better."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, moving his leg so that he could flip Naruto over to the bed on his back, he pinned him there once accomplishing that task —Naruto yelping out of surprise. Pissed, he frowned down at the blonde. "You are being rather irrational, so you just shut the fuck up before I yank your tongue out of your head."

Naruto stared at him in shock before his eyes glazed over with anger. "Oh, I'm being irrational? Who's the one who said he loved me and lied?"

Sasuke brought his hand back and slapped Naruto hard on the face, nearly punching him with the force he put into the blow. "I said to shut up. Listen to what I have to say first, before blowing it way out of proportion." Placing his head in his hand, he groaned. "God, you can be so frustrating."

The blonde turned his head to look at Sasuke, eyes wide and cheek red and stinging from the harsh slap. "How can I not? To think you lied to me was enough to piss me-" his eyes widened again when firm, yet soft lips met his own in a fiery kiss. Unable to do anything since Sasuke had his wrists pinned above his head, Naruto caved half way into the passionate touch. Eyes closing, he leaned up into it as best he could to return it.

Sasuke mainly had done the kiss to make Naruto shut up, but now that the blonde was responding, he felt every ounce of his self-control ebb away into nothing. It seemed the blonde had that effect on him. His own eyes closed, he possessively pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored the cavern there. Entangling their wet muscles in a furious dance, the tangy, sweet taste of Naruto causing him to groan with need and feel his pants grow very uncomfortably tight. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the osculation between them, Naruto's mouth opening wider obediently to permit him more access to his wonderfully warm and moist mouth.

His lungs began to burn with the need for air and he pulled away slightly, saliva connecting their lips as he opened his eyes to gaze down at Naruto. They both seemed to be completely surprised by their actions, though Naruto appeared to be a bit triumphant as he panted.

"What… w-was that?" he asked, causing Sasuke to turn his head.

"You wouldn't shut up."

Snorting, Naruto grinned. "Yeah and Mount Everest is the smallest mountain on Earth."

"Don't be so immature," Sasuke snapped halfheartedly, trying to regain his breath and composure. "You wouldn't be quiet, so I kissed you."

"You didn't have to kiss me like that to shut me up."

"I don't know what happened! Just drop it."

"I know what it was, you liked it." Naruto teased, seemingly pleased with himself, which was getting on Sasuke's nerves. "You liked it. You liked it."

"Will you shut up?"

"No."

Sasuke groaned and placed his forehead on Naruto's as he closed his eyes. "Fine, I liked it. Happy? I just didn't want to do anything sexual for a long while, but it seems your little blonde head of yours likes to make it difficult for me."

"I never knew tongues had sex while you kissed." Naruto said, getting Sasuke to open his eyes and glare at him.

"Don't be a moron."

"Kisses aren't sex."

"But they lead up to it."  
"There's always the 'no farther' cue."

Sasuke growled, "You are incredible. Don't you ever give up on something?"

"No." Naruto suddenly grinned again. "Especially since you are as hard as a rock that might be a little uncomfortable for you," he snickered and Sasuke bumped their foreheads together roughly, flinching himself.

"Ow!" Naruto grumbled. "What was that for?"

"You are making this very, very difficult."

"Well, it shouldn't! Sex is healthy."

"It is not! Where the hell did you ever get the idea that random sex is healthy?"

Naruto looked away from him and refused to answer and Sasuke grew angry again. How this blonde could get his emotions going was a wonder.

"First you have sexually transmitted diseases, which can be life threatening…"

"I'm a virgin, genius." He snapped, glaring at Sasuke as he interrupted him yet again. "It's a little hard to get sick when you've never fucked anything in your life, so spare me the lecture."

Sasuke stared at him and eventually huffed and sat up, letting Naruto go. Well, that sure didn't help the composure he was trying to reconstruct. Of course, he didn't expect the warm arms to wrap around his neck and bring him back down and plump, abused lips to touch his, muffling his surprise.

Obviously Naruto was fed up with Sasuke being stubborn about the whole situation and brought it upon himself to stimulate the raven-haired boy even more. Trying not to get into the kiss like he had before, Sasuke was taking by surprise when the blonde shifted and moved his legs apart to bring him closer. Was he seriously doing what he thought he was? Sasuke used the last of his strength to push Naruto away and get to his feet before anything happened.

"I said no," he told him firmly and he marched to the bathroom, where he locked himself within its confines. Safe from the blonde was beginning to truly break down every protective wall he had. Leaning against the door, he let his head fall back and he groaned. "Too close…" he whispered to himself then he figured he had to get rid of the erection within his pants and he began to undo them, thoughts of a blonde spiraling around his skull.

Naruto lay on the bed, arms sprawled out beside him and legs haphazardly placed, heart beating rapidly within his chest. Had he really done all of that? He could tell he was pushing Sasuke over the edge, but he just continued prodding and poking until he probably pushed too far. Finding out that the raven-haired boy loved him had been so much of a surprise that he still didn't believe it; but at the same time he had a sort of gratitude in his heart at hearing such words. But something was off with the Uchiha and he couldn't figure out what exactly that could be.

He remembered Sasuke being a bit freer with himself back at the college. Did something happen to change his mind? Sasuke had said he wanted to get to know him, but not as roommates or friends. What changed now?

Sitting up, he picked up the towel off the floor and stared at it, blush forming on his cheeks. He had practically thrown himself at Sasuke, which was something he would have never done before. The thought of actually doing something back when he first met the raven-haired boy had been enough to terrify him. But what exactly had made the blonde do what he did? In a way, it frightened him and he hated being scared.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood up. He went over to get some clothes and pulled on some black sweats and a t-shirt. Placing the towel neatly on a chair, which would look untidy to anyone else, he grumbled to himself. Why had he done that anyway? He almost got raped for fucking sake he should be totally petrified of anything sexual. Shaking his head, he let his hands form fists.

That's right, he wasn't afraid of it since all he wanted was affection from Sasuke. Yet, the black haired young man was being incredibly distant and difficult. Sex with Sasuke would have been comforting. Touches from him would have taken Naruto's mind away from it, rather than to it. Kisses from Sasuke would have put him into oblivion. He needed Sasuke and he needed him bad. It was his own way of releasing his fears, but how could he say that to a near stranger? Sasuke may think him weird.

"Stupid Sasuke," he muttered as he went over to flop himself onto his bed. The shock of Sasuke leaving him had taken away any arousal he had had and all that was left was a sick feeling in his stomach. Curling up on his side, he pulled the blankets over his head and ignored anything else.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom some time later, Naruto didn't say a word to him or return the goodnight he heard whispered to him. When the lights were out and he knew the raven haired boy was fast asleep, he sat up and shoved on his sneakers and crept to the door. Glancing back, he scowled at him as hot tears stung his eyes. _Stupid Sasuke, why do you have to ruin everything?_ With that last thought, he opened the door and stepped out of the room, shutting it softly behind him and disappeared into the night without another sound.


End file.
